


Not Just Fun And Games

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: Where Ladybug and Chat Noir are tasked with their greatest problem yet: babysitting!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have so many works, but I REALLY wanted to write this out.
> 
> My works can also be found on my twitter @agreste_dupain_ if you want to reach me there! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3<3<3

The sun is sinking below the Parisian skyline, bright oranges and pinks panting the horizon. It was a gorgeous dusk, the type of night that people would spend hours watching in fascination. However, two people weren't enjoying the night as they should. The two people that worked the hardest to protect the peace that everyone else was currently experiencing. 

"I swear, you are the most frustrating person I've _ever_ met!" Ladybug groans as they settle on a distant rooftop. She places her yo yo back where it belongs, trying to focus on anything other than the urge to strangle her partner.

Chat puts his hands out in a defensive position. "Look! I know you're mad at me-"

"Mad can't even _begin_ to describe what I'm feeling for you right now!" Ladybug cuts him off. The memory of him, yet again, jumping in front of her was too raw to think of right now. Too raw to have to relive. There would be time for the sadness to come. Right now, she just felt anger at her partner.

"I had to do it! It was the only-"

Ladybug raises her arms wildly. "NO! It _wasn't_ the only way! The _'only way'_ was what I told you to do! The only reason that you had to ad-lib was because you were too busy goofing off!" 

"That isn't true! I just thought-" He was grasping now. Grasping for a reason why he would do what he did. But there wasn't one other than the obvious: _I couldn't let you be the one getting hurt._

"Stop thinking!" Ladybug pleads. "I gave you orders-"

"I thought we were supposed to be a team." Chat murmurs. "Not this hero, sidekick thing you're trying to pull off." Chat wasn't sure why he was fighting back. All he knew was that he regretted nothing of what he had done, and she was giving him no time to explain himself. Not like it would be a very good explanation anyway.

Ladybug wags her finger in his face. "Don't you dare try to blame me for this! I work my butt off to save Paris, okay! It's not my fault that you're a _child_! One of the most irresponsible people I've ever met!" She was really angry. Ladybug wasn't even sure where all of this anger was coming from, she just wanted to go. She was exhausted and drained, and too many emotions to even process right now.

Chat rolls his eyes. "I'll show _you_ a child." That might not be making his point too well, but Adrien was never too good with confrontation in general.

Ladybug rolls her eyes. "Bye, kitty." She murmurs, before swinging away. 

"Bye, Bugaboo!" He yells after her. Chat watches her swing off into the distance, until she's the size of her namesake. 

Once he's alone, Chat huffs. "I'm not a child. Right?" 

Of course, no one answers him. 

* * *

The knock on her trap door wakes her. It had, somehow, become the middle of the night. After Marinette's blow up at Chat, she had immediately dropped onto her bed and fallen asleep faster than she could really catch up with what she was doing. 

Marinette pops up, eyes wide. "Tikki? Did you hear that?" Ever since the whole Sandboy incident, Marinette was a lot more worrisome of random things coming into her room without her knowing. And _that_ was truly saying something.

Her kwami moves closer to her, eyes somehow bigger than usual. "I did. Do you think it's another akuma?" 

Marinette sighs, wiping the sleep from her eyes. It was way too early for yet _another_ attack. Seriously, did Hawkmoth _ever_ sleep? That dude really needed to get another hobby.

"I really hope not. I don't feel like facing Chat right now." She groans, throwing her head into her hands. Tikki lightly places her hand on Marinette's temple, but her chosen just takes a deep breath, and look up. "Well... only one way to find out." 

Marinette kneels on her mattress, crouching lower, getting ready for whatever was outside to pounce on her the second they came through. 

And then, she opens the door up, quickly ducking her head behind the door so that it didn't hit her. 

Something, or more like several somethings fall on to her bed. Marinette pops her head out from behind the door, taking in the writhing pile of creatures that were sprawled across her mattress.

”Oh my, Kwami.” Tikki murmurs, her paws flying to her mouth. Marinette had a very similar thought, but with a lot more _creative_ language. 

Marinette looks down at the tiny creatures. Only one thought came to her mind. The reason they were here in the first place. “Chat is in so much trouble.” She hisses. 

* * *

"What do you want, m'lady?" Chat drawls. He had been quite surprised, especially after his and Ladybug's blow up earlier, that she had called him at such a time. 

It was quite late, the moon high in the sky. Bright stars peppered the Parisian skyline, glowing bright. As he stared up at them, the light made his vision swim, but the sight was worth whatever pain it caused. Much like a red clad super heroine that was standing a few feet away from him. 

"Did I wake you?" She asks, her voice not sounding quite apologetic. Chat gently rolls his eyes.

Well, at least he hadn't been sleeping. Chat was pretty sure that no one other than Plagg fell asleep before 3 am in his house. How they all managed to still function was a wonderment in itself. 

He shakes his head and answers honestly, "No." 

Ladybug just grunts in response, a sound that makes him turn around to face him.

"What's up?" He asks, taking small steps towards her. 

"What. Did. You. Do?" She hisses.

"Huh?" He asks.

And that's when Ladybug tugs on the string in her hands. From behind her, four small children walk forwards. Two boys, and two girls, all holding a resemblance to each other. Ladybug had apparently tied them up in her yo yo and was walking around with them like that.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" She cries.

This was going to be an _exceptionally_ long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry. This is bad. I'm tired.
> 
> I'm running a contest on Twitter about the best akumas if you wanna check that out @agreste_dupain_ 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy <3

"Why are you blaming me?" Chat yelps, looking at the blazing fires in his lady's eyes. 

Ladybug rolls her eyes, hissing out a harsh breath. ' _Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed_.' Chat thinks. 

"You said 'I'll show you a child', and next thing I know, these kids show up on my doorstep!" Ladybug yells. She was angry. No, she was beyond angry, she was absolutely furious. 

She was tired. Drained emotionally, and physically, and she just didn't have the time to deal with this right now. 

Chat shakes his head. "How would I even know where your doorstep is?"

Ladybug looks like she was about to punch him, but a soft voice stops her before she can. "Can we get out of this? 'Cause my arm is asleep." 

They both turn around to face one of the girls. The two girls were obviously twins, with the same big, blue eyes, and silky blonde hair. The one that had spoken had her tresses pulled into a high bun, and was batting her long lashes at the two superheroes. 

Ladybug shakes her head. "Not until I can make sure that you won't run away, and go back to Hawkmoth or something."

Chat gives her a look. "Hawkmoth is recruiting children spies now?"

"Well it's not like it would be the first time!" She yells at him. 

The other girl rolls her eyes. "It's too early for you to be so loud." She groans. 

Marinette narrows her eyes at the tiny person. "It's 4 am in the morning."

"Yes, but we woke up at 6 am, then we came here. So, really, it's very early for us." The other girl says. 

Chat's eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean it was 6?" He asks them.

The taller boy groans. "What did I say about talking?" He hisses at the girls. 

The girl with her hair down just shrugs. "Wouldn't know, I wasn't paying attention." That causes her twin to giggle. 

Chat smiles. "I like her." He tells Ladybug.

"You would." She answers, rolling her eyes at him, and giving him a mocking smile. 

Chat just tilts his head at the two girls. They looked oddly familiar. A familiar look of authority in their gazes. The lopsided smirk on one of their faces was a facial expression that Chat could have sworn he's seen once or twice before.

In fact, all of the kids looked recognizable to him, though he wasn't sure where he had seen them before. What with the dark hair and almost olive green eyes of the taller boy. And the blue eyes on the smaller boy. Not quite the same shade as his sisters', but he was well-acquainted with them all the same.

"What are your names?" He asks them, feeling like he's met these kids before.

Everyone starts speaking at once, but the tallest boy quiets down his siblings. "I'm Hugh," He says, then points to his brother. "This is Lou," He points first at the girl with her hair pinned up, "This is Lee," Then he points to the sarcastic child. "And... Mia."

Each of them give him a strange look as he names them, but none of them argue. Not even Mia.

"Hugh, Lou, Lee, and Mia." Ladybug repeats. "Are your parents, like, into rhyming or something?"

Lee snorts. "You could say that."

"What are we gonna do with them, m'lady?" Chat asks. Ladybug sighs, turning to face him. 

"I don't know. They won't tell me where they live. And, there's still the fact that they know my secret identity."

Chat puts his hand out. "Wait! You're telling me the rugrats get to know before I do!"

"Not technically." Lou mutters, but his voice is so quiet that the two superheroes don't even hear him.

Ladybug rolls her eyes. "It's not my fault! I don't know how they knew! They showed up at my house, looked at me in civilian form, and then called me 'ladybug'!" 

Chat slowly turns around, and looks at the four, normal looking children. "Who are you?"

"We just told you our names." Hugh answers, his face unreadable. 

"Smart mouth." Chat says, to the little boy. 

Mia nods emphatically. "Thank you!" 

Chat gives the kids calculated looks before turning to Ladybug. "I think you can let them go now, m'lady."

LB puckers her lips to one side, before reluctantly nodding. She unwraps the string from the children, and watches warily as they all rejoice in their new freedom.

Mia and Lee both immediately start jumping around. They looked like two sugar-crazed kangaroos. Hugh stood still, a glower on his face in Chat's direction, and arms crossed. Lou sat down, his face turned towards his lap, and his hand rubbing the nape of his neck, fingers grazing short, red hairs.

"What have we done?" Ladybug murmurs, and Chat jumps at seeing their close proximity.

Chat shrugs uselessly. "What is wrong with them?" 

"They're kids, Chat. I bet you were just as bad as them." 

Adrien thinks back to his childhood. His father had barely allowed him to have small, plastic race cars. He'd been a child model, being trained to sit still for as long as he could remember. The most energetic he was ever allowed to be was when his mother would take him in her arms and bang on the keys of the piano with her. In a way, it was nice to see these kids look so happy.

"Did you kids eat, like, a ton of sweets before coming here?" Chat asks them. In his peripheral, he thinks that he sees Ladybug tense up, but he says nothing. He was probably just imagining things. 

Lee shakes her head, her jumping getting slower. "Nope!" She exclaims, popping the p. 

"I thought Manon was bad." Ladybug groans, though, thankfully, Chat doesn't hear her.

"Why can't you guys be like your brother, and sit down?" Chat asks/tries to command. 

Mia glares at the leather-clad boy. "Now you sound like our mom." She sighs, and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm sure your mother is a very wise woman." Chat says, crossing his arms, and raising his nose into the air. Ladybug scoffs beside him.

Mia shakes her head. "No, not really." 

"Liar." Hugh scoffs.

"Party pooper!" She yells back.

Ladybug gives a tight smile. "Okay! Why don't we all play the quiet game! First person to talk, loses!"

Mia shrugs. "Okay, I lose."

Chat and Ladybug move shoulder to shoulder, regarding the strange children. "What are we gonna do with this girl?" Ladybug whispers to him. 

"I dunno, but she's low key awesome." Chat murmurs back.

Ladybug glares at him. "I ' _low key_ ', hate you." 

* * *

"This is a terrible idea!" Ladybug yells into her yo yo phone. 

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER ONE!" Chat yells back to be heard over the rushing of wind. 

Two sets of tiny hands were wrapped around his shoulders, and every now and then, waves of gold blocked his vision when Mia's hair got caught in the wind. "WOOHOO!" The little girls scream in unison. 

Ladybug sighs, tapping her foot. She looks over at the two boys, sitting on the top of the roof. Lou was playing with some chalk that Marinette had gotten from her bedroom, and she really hoped that she'd be able to wash it all off by the time someone came back up there. 

While the little girls had wanted to run around and move, the boys looked like they were practically glued to the roof. So, the superheroes decided to split up their time with the kids. 

Chat was hopping the rooftops with his baton and the twins, and Marinette was filling in the ever present silence of the older boys. It only seemed right, seeing as how Hugh looked a lot more friendly when Ladybug was around him, and Mia was attached to Chat's hip like she was permanently glued to him.

Ladybug groans, and hangs up on him. Probably a good thing, because she was pretty sure she heard a squawk from the other end of the line. It sounded like there was a pretty angry pigeon somewhere in Paris. 

"So, what are you drawing?" She asks, trying to fill in the quiet on the rooftop. 

Lou looks up at her, his blue eyes boring into hers. "My aunt." He answers.

She raises an eyebrow and looks at the big, red blob that he had drawn on the concrete. _Okay, then._

Ladybug then turns to the glowering boy in the corner. "Why are you so angry?" She questions.

He groans. "Because we shouldn't even be here."

 _Well at least we can agree on that,_ Marinette thinks, looking around the deserted roof. "Well, where are you supposed to be?"

"Somewhere... not close." He answers, lightly kicking at a loose pebble on the ground. "The only reason we're here in the first place is 'cause Mia and Lee just _had_ to run off."

Marinette tilts her head. "And you followed them?"

Hugh nods emphatically. "Well, yeah! My mom said to always look after my sisters. Especially when she's not around."

Ladybug steps closer, crouching down slightly. "Where _is_ your mom?"

"Her and our dad are at a conference in Italy. They left us with our grandparents."

_We're finally getting somewhere!_

"What are your grandparents' names?" She asks, gently touching the boys arm.

He meets her gaze, and then looks away. "I can't tell you."

Marinette internally groans. "Why not?" She asks, trying to keep her calm demeanor intact.

"I promised that I wouldn't say anything." He answers, before pursing his lips together, and staring resolutely at the ground. Well, there went _that_ lead.

So, Ladybug just went back to Lou, and started playing with some of her sidewalk chalk. By the time Chat came back, she was surrounded with patterns of pink flowers, and Lou's weird, red blob now had blue dots for eyes, and a frilly black shading, most likely for hair. 

"You seemed to have a productive morning." Chat pants out, dropping the two girls to the ground. "Have fun?" 

"Maybe." Ladybug murmurs, filling in more of her pretty flowers with chalk. "What took you so long?"

Chat sighs, dramatically dropping to the ground. "Some kids asked me if I could give _them_ piggy back rides, and Nadja Chamack was awake way too early. And then Alya Cesaire tried to get me to do an interview. Of course the one time she wants to talk to me, it's when I have places to go." Chat complains, wiping his messy hair way from his sweat-slick forehead. 

"Fun." Ladybug answers, handing some green to Lee. 

Chat makes a weird mewling sound, before letting his eyes droop shut. 

By the time he wakes up, the entire roof is decorated in patterns, tic-tac-toe games, and blobs of color. "What happened when I was asleep?" He asks, his throat somewhat dry.

Ladybug looks up from her coloring. "Just some chalk art." She answers. Then she smugly raises an eyebrow. "How was your rest, sleeping beauty?"

He smirks at her. "Did you just call me a beauty?" 

She simply rolls her eyes and looks away from him. "Whatever." The four kids share looks behind the teenagers' backs. 

Chat laughs, walking over to his superhero partner. "Okay, we got any idea where these kids go?" 

LB groans. "No! They won't tell me anything! Not even the chatty ones." She murmurs, pointing at the two girls playing hopscotch. 

Chat sighs, resting his weight on his hands. "This is kind of a nightmare. At least it can't possibly be worse." 

At that exact moment, screams come from down below. Ladybug glares at Chat Noir. "You just _had_ to jinx it."

* * *

It took them _way_ too long to figure out what to do with the kids.

Chat had, at first, considered just letting them stay on the rooftop by themselves. Ladybug had immediately slapped him over the head. 

Ladybug had said she could lock them in her room. Chat Noir had scolded her, asking her what her parents would say, and bringing up the fact that she didn't want her room to be a mess when they finally brought the kids back to where they were supposed to be.

Then started a long conversation about _who_ to leave the kids with. 

("What about Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Do you _know_ how many kids have gotten akumatized after she baby sat them? I can barely handle these kids when they're normal!")

That's how they found themselves outside of an apartment with a bright red door. LB knocks three times, and sighs when her best friend opens the door.

"Ladybug!" Alya gasps, her eyes wide. "What are you-" She breaks off, and leans closer to the pig-tailed heroine. "Look I can't get out right now. I'm on baby sitting duty."

Ladybug nods. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was hoping."

"Huh?" Alya asks, leaning back.

Ladybug gestures behind her, and Chat comes down the hallway. The twins were hanging off of his neck, Lou was holding onto his hand, and Hugh was trailing a good distance behind. So, nothing new there.

"Alya Cesaire. This is Mia, Lee, Lou, and Hugh." Ladybug introduces, pointing to each of the kids as she names them. "You will look over them while me and Chat Noir fight the akuma. Can I trust you with this task?"

Alya pops a hip out, and folds her arms over her chest. "So, you want me to babysit?"

"Yes!" Both superheroes exclaim. 

Alya sighs, and allows the kids to run into her apartment. "Fine, but you owe me!" She tells the superheroes.

"A two hour interview at least!" Ladybug promises, quickly hugging her friend in excitement, before running away. 

Chat catches up with her outside the apartment, constantly looking back. "I kind of miss them."

Ladybug rolls her eyes. "Focus. We have a job to do." She starts swinging towards where the akuma is, but a soft voice in the back of her head is agreeing with Chat. They were pains, but she was starting to warm up to those little buggers. 

* * *

"Thank you, Alya." Marinette sighs as Lee runs straight into her arms. 

The akuma hadn't been too difficult to fight, and with the added pressure of getting back to the kids, they managed to capture it quite quickly. 

Mia had run to Chat, and even Lou looked happy to see them. Hugh was still glowering, but his eyes lit up when he looked up at Marinette. She was starting to think the kid had a weird sort of crush on her. 

"Bye kids!" Alya calls to the tuckered out children. "You know," She adds into LB's ear. "I didn't strike you as a mom."

Ladybug just furrows her eyebrows. "What do you mean? I'm not a mom."

Alya's eyes widen. "Oh! I just assumed..."

"We're just watching over them until we can find their parents." She assures Alya. "Just think of us as super-babysitters!"

Alya laughs a little. "Okay then. See ya later, Mary Poppins!"

"How was it at Alya's?" Chat asks as all of them settle on the roof of her building. 

Lee shrugs. "Cool. Auntie Alya is always fun." 

Ladybug blinks down at the small child. " _Auntie_ Alya?"

Hugh rolls his eyes behind Ladybugs back, and Lee's face reddens in shame. "Sorry." She whispers.

"What's going on?" Chat asks.

And then a bright, blue circle appears. _Am I super sleep deprived, or is that Bunnyx?_ Marinette thinks, staring blankly ahead. 

"THERE YOU ARE!" A loud, familiar voice yells. The bunny-themed super heroine walks out of her rabbit hole, hands on her hips. "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU KIDS EVERYWHERE!"

Mia smiles brightly at her. "Well, you found us!" 

"How did you even get here?" Bunnyx cries out, taking the kids into bone crushing hugs. 

Lou sighs. "We heard you on the roof. And we followed you. And we got here."

 _They... are not... from this time..._ Marinette's brain puts together helpfully. 

Bunnyx drops her heads, muttering something that sounded strangely like, "Your parents are going to kill me."

"Bunnyx?" Ladybug and Chat Noir say at the same time. 

Her head pops up, staring at them as if she's just noticed that they were there. "Mini bug... Kitty Noir... you two look... young." 

"Obviously." Marinette huffs. "How do you know these kids?"

Her eyes shift, and her face brightens. "Depends on how much they've told you." Bunnyx answers slowly. 

"Literally nothing." Chat answers, and Ladybug wants to facepalm. It was the truth, she just really felt like facepalming whenever he spoke.

Bunnyx clears her throat, and stands up. "These are the kids of some friends of mine." She says lamely, looking down at the ground. "They're out of town, and were staying with me. I had to drop them off at their grandparents house, though for emergency reasons."

Ladybug nods slowly. "So you can get them back home?"

Bunnyx nods emphatically. "Definitely! Thank you so much for watching over them!" 

Chat shrugs. "No problem, though maybe don't tell their parents that they were watched over by two fifteen year old superheroes for 8 hours."

Bunnyx laughs awkwardly. "Yeah. Anyways, bye!" 

And with that, she ushers the children through the rabbit hole, and everything seems to go back to normal.

"Well... that was a lot." Chat sighs, facing his partner.

Ladybug nods slowly. "Yeah. After that, I have to admit, you are nothing like a child. They are _way_ easier to deal with." She jokes, and he lightly nudges her. "Now, what are we gonna do about that roof?"

She quickly places her hand on her nose a second before Chat does, and proclaims, "Not it!" 

He groans. "Every time!" 

Marinette giggles. "But seriously, how do you think Bunnyx is going to explain everything to those kids' parents?"

Chat shrugs, getting ready to jump back to the rooftop. "How would they know?"

* * *

Bunnyx stares at the children as they all land in the extra bedroom in the Dupain-Cheng house. She had already called Tom and Sabine, and told them that she had managed to find their grand kids. They were above relieved, and Alix had managed to leave out the fact that she was partially the reason why they had gone missing in the first place.

"You know, I expected this from Tomi, but really Emma?" She asks staring down at the twin girls. They were only five, but she had thought that the older of the two would have just a little more sense. She simply shrugs in response.

Louis moves forward, his big, blue eyes boring into hers. "I'm sorry, Aunt Alix."

Alix groans, looking away. She really couldn't stay mad at that kid with his 'Tikki eyes'. She lightly ruffles his red hair. "It's okay, kid." She sighs.

Hugo just shrugs, sulking in the corner. "I told them not to go!" He says.

"I believe that." Alix admits, running a hand through her hair. She was way too tired for this. "But you guys can't follow me through my rabbit hole! It makes all of us worried!" 

"Even Mommy and Daddy?" Emma asks, sitting with Tomi on the futon in the corner. 

Alix groans at the mention of their parents. "No. They do not know yet. And if we could just keep this whole thing quiet, that would be great!" And for good measure, she zips her lips up, and 'locks' it. 

All of the kids nod in response. If Alix played her cards right, she could get out of this scott-free. 

And then her phone rings. Alix groans, answering the dreaded call.

"Hey, Mari!" She says, her voice oddly high pitched. 

"Alix," Her friend and team leader says. "You do realize that _I_ was the one that took care of the kids."

"Huh?" She asks.

"Are the kids home?" Marinette asks.

Alix looks around, at the children, before sighing. "I really hate time travel sometimes."

"Me too!" She hears Adrien call from the other end of the line. 

This day was going on for way too long.


End file.
